A Gang of Four
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Nafalis, Kenta, and Yu refuse to not follow Ryuga up the mountain. Although the only one following him is Nafalis, the other two are just following her. What will happen between these four? Well dont just sit there! Read the story silly! *rated T for some swearing*


**My sister begged me for me to write this for her, and it's her birthday so I can't really argue with her now can I? Not that I ever have in the past. Anyway, this is about Ryuga and the three kids and how he travels with them. It's a bit far in and you may not understand thing 100% but I assure you I will keep you entertained. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ryuga put the other strap of his backpack over his shoulder and took the moment to see if they were still following him. Yup, they were following him all right. Well, technically Nafalis was following him and the two boys, Kenta and Yu, were following her. Ryuga had to admit that she was very impressive, she was able to keep Kenta and Yu in her sights without losing track of him either. And he had noticed how slow the boys were, so that was pretty impressive. The sun was setting and he had to find a place to set up camp. Of course they would join him, but they were not traveling with him! Merely refused to not follow him around wherever he went. Ryuga grumbled to himself a bit and stopped within a small ring where there were no trees. Well, this was as good a place as any. He set his backpack down and watched as the two boys sat down with moans of pain.

Nafalis set her backpack down and picked up a stick. She then walked towards the stream without a word. Ryuga merely grunted and sat down to make a fishing pole. Once finished he walked down to the stream as well. He stopped in his tracks as Nafalis stood in the stream without moving so much as a muscle. Ryuga stood there in silence, watching her. Without warning she moved as quick as lightning and tossed a fish out of the stream. She then stabbed it with her stick and set it against a bush. She glanced at Ryuga before going back to stand in the stream.

"Interesting," Ryuga commented quietly as he set on the edge of the stream and tossed his line in. Nafalis didn't even look back at him or act like she even noticed he had spoken to her as she waited for her next fish to come so she could capture it. What Ryuga had said was true, he found it very interesting, and also impressive. But he wasn't going to tell her that now was he? No, he wasn't.

* * *

Ryuga leaned against the tree as the two boys ate their fish. Nafalis took the smallest of the three she had caught and was already finished as she leaned up against a rock. Her eyes were closed but Ryuga could see she was alert. Her ears twitched in funny ways as she listened to the noises in the night. Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked to her left. Ryuga knitted his eyebrows together. He didn't hear anything. But even so Yu and Kenta looked worried at her movement and expression. How much they relied on her was funny to Ryuga, she was five and the were at least ten if not older.

Nafalis stood up and walked away. Ryuga almost got up to follow her, but didn't and had to force himself to sit there, staring at the fire. But even as he did so he listened very closely to the noises around him. Just in case he heard a noise that alerted him that she really had heard something. Ryuga didn't know why he cared, yes they had traveled together before, but she hated him now. The only reason she was following him was - Ryuga's head shot up as Nafalis screamed. Kenta and Yu moved closer together and held onto each other like it was their lifeline. Ryuga stood up instantly.

"Stay here," he ordered them and ran off to find Nafalis. He stopped instantly as he spotted her. She was backed up against a tree by a five wolves. Ryuga got a bit closer and went to grab L'Drago. He winced as he remembered that his Bey was gone. He cursed under his breath but felt a Bey attached to his belt. He looked down and saw Dark Wolf. How did he get there? Nafalis screamed again, bringing Ryuga to reality. It didn't matter at the moment. He took Dark Wolf and launched him at his bodied kin.

Dark Wolf howled and rammed into the wolves' legs. Not being able to see the Bey the wolves ran off with yelps of surprise. Dark Wolf flew back into Ryuga's hand and he jogged over to Nafalis. Nafalis looked over at him and they shared eye contact for a moment. Nafalis gave him a nod and walked passed him. Ryuga looked at the Bey in his hand, confused. Where had he come from? Ryuga turned around and followed Nafalis back to the campsite. Kenta and Yu didn't say anything as Nafalis sat back down along with Ryuga who looked at Dark Wolf.

Ryuga shrugged and reattached him to his belt. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Nafalis hadn't thanked him for saving her life, but Ryuga didn't really care. He hadn't expected her to, of course he didn't expect to find Dark Wolf on his person either. He pushed these thoughts away and wondered about why she was following him. She had told him that it was because she didn't know where they were, but he knew that wasn't the complete truth. Although the complete truth was a mystery to him, Ryuga decided that having them follow him wasn't that bad. Annoying yes, but not all to bad in and of itself.

* * *

Ryuga put his backpack over his shoulder and looked over to see Nafalis putting hers on as well. The sun was barely rising and Ryuga didn't think they'd be awake. He shrugged and went on his way. It was only a few moments before he heard Nafalis's normally heavy footfalls as she climbed over the rocks of the land and her calling out to Kenta and Yu to keep up. Ryuga smirked. It was amusing, that's what it was. How they had to have a girl much younger then them tell them what to do, get them something to eat, and protect them. Although Ryuga had to admit, she knew what she was doing.

Ryuga stopped at the top of the hill, although it felt more like a mountain with all the climbing that had to be done, and looked around at the large forest. The city was about 10 klicks north-west of where he stood. He set his backpack down and decided to rest her a moment. He turned around halfway and watched as Yu pulled himself up onto a rock and Nafalis helped him to his feet. Nafalis and Yu looked down to spot Kenta. He was laying on a rock farther down and wouldn't move.

"Come on Kenta," Nafalis called down to their green-haired friend. "Kenta?" Nafalis went to go down but found that her legs weren't long enough. Ryuga sighed. Well, there goes that promise. He skidded down the side of the mountain and made his way carefully towards Kenta. Nafalis and Yu watched from where they stood as Ryuga knelt over Kenta.

"Kenta?" Ryuga asked. Kenta merely grunted and stood up. He nearly fell over but Ryuga caught him before he went falling back down the hill (*cough*mountain*cough*). Ryuga put Kenta on his back. "Hang on tight." Kenta's grip on Ryuga tightened a bit as Ryuga started his way back up towards the other two. Once Ryuga had made it back to the top he set Kenta down on the grass. Ryuga sat down and looked at his hands, both of which were extremely bloody from all the sharp rocks. Nafalis gently pulled his hands down to look at them.

"Hold still," she told him as she reached into her backpack. She pulled out a bottle of some kind and Ryuga looked at it curiously as she wet a white cloth with it. "This will sting." Ryuga nodded in understanding at this statement. Although he didn't know what - GODDAMN IT THAT HURT! Ryuga squeezed his eyes shut and winced in pain as she wiped the cuts over with the cloth. Whatever that was it stung like hellfire!

"This is less sting and more like serious pain," Ryuga hissed. Nafalis chuckled a bit and ripped some cloth apart. "What the hell was that?" Nafalis rapped the long strands of cloth around Ryuga's hands to stop the blood from coming out and didn't answer his question right away.

"Alcohol," she answered. Ryuga's eyes widened. "Medical alcohol." Ryuga mumbled something. Nafalis ignored this and went to give Kenta some water. Ryuga sighed and watched as she took Yu's jacket and put it in her backpack. No wonder they relied on her so much, she knew exactly what she was doing. He wondered he had taught her all this.

* * *

Ryuga watched as Yu and Kenta devoured the fruits Nafalis had gotten for them. Nafalis merely ate three small ones and started listening again. One of her eyes opened and she looked over at Ryuga. She smirked a bit at the noise his stomach made that Yu and Kenta had missed. She tossed him three fruits and he gave her a confused look. Nafalis didn't look back as she leaned against the rock. Ryuga shrugged and slowly ate the three fruits she had given to him. Yu yelped in surprise as a loud noise sounded. All three children sat up in fear and looked around franticly. Ryuga did the same, although in less panic than they, and leaned back against his tree.

"Wh-what was th-th-that?" Yu asked.

"Probably a mountain lion," Ryuga said simply. Yu and Kenta held onto each other tightly and Nafalis stared at him. "We are in the mountains after all." Yu and Kenta wimped a bit and Ryuga looked over at them. He almost laughed as the two boys held onto each other for dear life. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to tell them in the middle of the night. Most likely he shouldn't say something like that ever.

"Th-that's not funny," Nafalis told him. Ryuga looked over at her and was surprised to find her scared too. She shook and looked around as if she expected a mountain lion to jumped out at them any second now. Yeah, that was the dumbest thing he'd ever done. Way to go Ryuga, you just scared three kids to death in the middle of the night! Nice job!

"But it c-could be true," Yu said. "We are in the mountains." Nafalis tensed and looked over at them.

"No Yu, there aren't any mountain lions," Ryuga told him. They looked over at him, still shaking from fear, and not sure what to think about all this. "I was just kidding, geez." Nafalis glared at him angrily, although she was still scared of what he told them.

"W-well, we're not laughing," she told him. Ryuga was about to make a smart remark when another noise sounded. This didn't help matters and the three all screamed. Kenta and Yu whimpered. Ryuga looked around, both eyebrows up, and his mind wondering what it was. He could tell it wasn't a lion, he knew what lions sounded like, and this wasn't it. It sounded again and Nafalis was next to Yu and Kenta, although not holding onto them, and looked around in fear. Ryuga placed the noise as rocks falling down the other side of the mountain (because there weren't any on this side to fall) and he relaxed a bit.

"Oh calm down you three, it's just rocks falling on the other side of the mountain, dear god," he barked at them. The three looked at him. Ryuga cursed himself. He had to bring up the mountain lions didn't he? He was just so smart, what an idiot. Ryuga sighed. "It's not a mountain lion, ok? I promise nothing's going to eat you."

"Oh like you care!" Nafalis snapped. Ryuga blinked in surprise at this. He didn't exactly care, but he didn't want a lion eating the three of them either. He was about to respond when Yu moved and his eyes looked over. Ryuga watched as Yu broke off from Kenta and walked over to Ryuga. He looked down at him.

"You're not gonna let the lion get us, a-are you Ryuga?" he asked. Ryuga wanted to shout at him, tell him that there wasn't any lion and to just go to bed. But, again, that would just make things worse, so this time Ryuga chose his words carefully this time. If he chose the wrong ones he'd be in a lot of trouble

"No, I'm not going to let the lion eat you guys," he answered. Ryuga grunted in surprise and tensed as Yu leaned up against him. Ryuga went to shove him away but stopped, that wouldn't help either. Ryuga sighed and rapped his arm around Yu, holding him against his body. Nafalis watched as Kenta curled up against Ryuga's other side. Nafalis curled up and made no movement toward Ryuga.

Yu was already fast asleep under Ryuga's arm and Kenta was following right behind. Ryuga looked over at Nafalis and found her staring into the flames of the fire he had made. She looked almost angry, but yet scared at the same time. Ryuga knew she could tell he was looking at her, he also knew that she would look back at him if he looked at her long enough, and sure enough she did within seconds. At first anger filled her eyes as she looked at him. But then they softened and a silent question was asked. Ryuga smiled a bit.

"Come on," he said. "You too." Nafalis hesitated but walked over towards him. She curled up against Ryuga's chest and closed her eyes. Ryuga looked down at the three children resting against him. Tell him yesterday to give care and he'd laugh at you then go on his merry way. But somehow these three kids changed his mind. But about them only! Tell him to give a crap about anyone else and he'd still laugh at you! Ryuga leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "Night kids..."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Be sure to tell me honestly in your review! ^-^**


End file.
